Nothing Sacred
by AnotherMember
Summary: Emily feels emotionally blinded sided when she gets home to discover her sister with an unwelcomed guest helping her with an even more unexpected occasion. As a friendship grows a sister bond continues to strain. (pre-Jiley first date)


**A/N**: _Italics_ is talking heads dialog.

After another not so great day of dance practice, Emily returned home from Elite. Not wanting to further fake her joy for today she decided to head straight to her room. More than that though she was hoping to hide from Riley, the two hadn't spoken since their falling out and she wasn't in the mood to continue their standoff right now.

She was all set to barricade herself in her room for the rest of the night until she reached Riley's room. As she passed her the door to her sister's room Emily couldn't help but hear someone other than Riley talking.

**Michelle**: Come on, Riley, just show me.

**Emily**: Michelle. In my house... Seriously?

Emily suddenly raced into her room and locked the door. She dropped her things in a heap on the floor, took a deep breathe and did something she hadn't in a very long time. She went over to opened the vent that let her peak into Riley's room.

_**Emily**: As kids Riley and I would use the vent as like a secret passage to keep us connected but it was mostly used for late nigh sister talks after our bedtime. But we haven't used it in years, and Riley and I haven't really had any sister talks, or any talk that is, for a few weeks now._

After she successfully unhitched the vent, Emily hesitated for a moment before deciding that this was something she really wanted to do, even if it was technically considered spying. She was just in time to see Riley reveal herself' her little sister was all dressed up in a new, teal, sleeveless dress and was wear her favourite gold pendent.

_**Emily**: She looks beautiful._

**Michelle**: Awe, you look amazing.

**Riley**: Really? Do you think he'll like it?

**_Emily_**_: Wait, he? As in a boy. What boy is Riley trying to look good for?_

**Michelle**: Of course he will.

**Michelle**: Now let's do your make up.

**Riley**: Nothing too much though.

**Michelle**: I got it, don't worry. We'll use a soft pallet and apply lightly. It'll be perfectly you, now come sit.

With those words on encouragement Riley took a seat at her desk as Michelle took out the prearranged supplies. At the sight of all this Emily couldn't help but feel envious.

**_Emily_**_: Michelle is prepping my sister for her first date. Of course. She couldn't just leave one thing sacred. Honestly I don't know who I'm more furious at. Michelle for taking my place, again, or Riley for so easily replacing me, again. _

**Michelle**: So first we start with the base.

After some time of silent makeup application Emily considered leaving her spot on the floor when Riley spoke up as Michelle finished applying the eye makeup.

**Riley**: Thank you for helping me with all this.

**Michelle**: That's what friends are for.

**Riley**: Yeah. But still, I would have been completely lost without you. I'm so use to having Emily for this kind of stuff, and now…

**_Emily_**_: So Riley did want me... why didn't she... because we're fighting. I guess I can't expect her to put her life on hold because we aren't getting along. _

**Michelle**: I'm sorry.

**Riley**: It's not your fault.

**Emily**: I beg to differ.

**Riley**: I miss her. Sometimes I can't help but miss the ways things use to be.

**Emily**: I miss you too, Ri.

**_Emily_**_: I wish we could just be sisters again but I don't see us getting past this, she betrayed me. There's no going back to the way things use to be, not ever._

Michelle felt more than a bit guilty for the tension between the sisters. So before she continued this conversation with Riley she put down the makeup and leaned against the desk.

**Michelle**: I get it. Sometimes I wonder if maybe you guys would have been better off if I hadn't joined in the first place.

**Riley**: No, I didn't mean it like that. You are an important part of our team.

Riley felt pained at hearing Michelle's words, which is why she took hold of the blonde's hand and looked her in the eyes before saying what she needed to next.

**Riley**: And other than the stuff with Emily, things have been for the better since you joined the Studio.

**Michelle**: Thanks. That means a lot, especially coming from you.

**Riley**: You know. You're kind of my best friend, Michelle.

**Michelle**: Really?

_**Emily**: Seriously?_

**Riley**: Yeah.

**Michelle**: You're my best friend, too.

The two where now beaming with smiles as they come together to seal their new status of friendship with an embrace.

**_Emily_**_: I am genuinely surprised to hear Riley say that. I mean some of the girls we've known since we were little kids but some how Michelle is the person Riley considered her best friend. Have I really lost that much sight on who my sister is._

Once the celebratory hug concluded the girls resumed to getting Riley ready for her first date. There were on the finishing touches but as Michelle began applying Riley's lip gloss she had a question she was dying to ask.

**Michelle**: So what are you guys doing tonight, anyways?

**Riley**: I'm not too sure actually. He just said to meet him in Studio A, but knowing James I'm sure it'll be interesting.

**_Emily_**_: Wait! Riley is going on a date with James. How did this happen? And more importantly how could I not know. _

**_Emily_**_: I guess it makes sense, logically. They had seemed to be getting closer after... everything that happened plus I'm pretty sure she had a bit of crush on him once, and James was flirting with her all the time. But I wasn't expecting them to actually act on it, __I definitely was not expecting them go on a date. _

**Michelle**: Oh definitely. He's probably been planning your date for weeks now.

**Riley**: I'm not sure about that. I mean this is still James we're talking about.

**Michelle**: Are you kidding? He has liked you for so long plus you guys have had your little cute flirty thing since I got here. I'm sure he's planned something great.

**Riley**: Shouldn't you be trying to keep my exception low.

**Michelle**: Maybe, but I have faith in James.

At Michelle's words Emily couldn't help but roll her eyes and scoff. Luckily for the two girls didn't notice the sound.

**_Emily_**_: Knowing James, this'll probably be something thoughtless like burgers and a movie. __And from the way Riley is acting, all nervous and happy, this date is clearly a big deal and I don't think James is going to pull through. And the worst thing of all is that good or bad I don't get to be a part of any of it._

Feeling confident in her work, Michelle put down the powder brush and took a gratified breath.

**Michelle**: And we are done.

**Riley**: What do you think?

**Michelle**: You look perfect. James is going to be blown away.

**Riley**: Okay, great. I'm kinda nervous, is that weird?

**Michelle**: No, of course not.

**_Emily_**_: It should be me with her. I should be the one in there talking her through this and I should have been the one in there helping her. But I wasn't __and it's all my fault._

With a nervous, yet clearly happy smile Riley rose and quickly embraced Michelle again, feeling so grateful for her friend. Riley and Michelle quickly gathered their things, make up, bags, phones and such. Riley did a quick once over and once she was sure they had everything she felt it was time to get going.

**Riley**: Perfect. Do you have everything?

**Michelle**: I think so.

**Riley**: Great. Then let's go.

And with those final words the two girls exited the room. As Riley closed the bedroom door Emily was able to catch what the two were talking about before their 'see you laters'.

**Michelle**: Call me with the details when you get home?

**Riley**: Definitely.

Emily continued to sit on the floor as she waited leave until finally she heard the the door to front close and an unwelcome yet newly fimiliar silence. As she returned to her feet Emily couldn't help but feel a new grief trying to consume her.

**_Emily_**_: I didn't think I could feel more separated from Riley until this moment._


End file.
